I Wouldn't Fear
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima did hear his little brother's words. He had listened to everything he had to say. Then he had watched him walk away in the cold, cold rain. SEQUEL to 'If I Should Die This Very Moment'.


**I Wouldn't Fear**

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima had just got finished throwing heavy and large objects at Izaya Orihara and was now just wandering around with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands deep in his pants pockets. He was heading to Russia Sushi to get something to eat because he had been hungry.

He had no idea that this was the day that he would die.

Shizuo had been passing by an abandoned building when he heard the soft cries of sorrow.

He knew what it sounded like.

It sounded like someone needed help.

Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't going to just walk away. He was going to help this person in any way he could.

So he entered the abandoned building, quickly heading inside with the cigarette still in his mouth and his hands still in his pockets.

Once in, he went to the source of the crying, which was in a small and dangerous looking room.

Shizuo had immediately seen a little five year old girl in the center of the room, crying and clutching a little stuffed panda to her chest. When she looked up at him, she stopped her cries and looked rather fearful.

Shizuo removed the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it to the ground and stomping it out, giving the girl a curious look.

"What's the matter?" Shizuo questioned her after a long moment of silence. "Are you hurt or something?"

The girl did not respond.

She just stared at him, fear swimming in her eyes.

Shizuo sighed deeply in frustration and bafflement, not knowing how to deal with a little kid.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I heard you crying and I came to see what was up. Now what's the matter, little girl?" Shizuo asked her.

"I-I'm lost…m-my parents left me h-here…" The little girl whispered sorrowfully, tears filling her scared eyes once more.

Shizuo sighed again. He wondered where her parents were. He decided not to ask because he already knew the answer to that.

"Come on. You can come home with me. I won't hurt you," Shizuo tells her with a shrug, putting his hands into his pockets again. "Afterwards, I'll find someone to take you in or something if you're homeless."

The little girl's face immediately brightened up. "R-Really?!" She stuttered hopefully.

Shizuo gave her a stiff nod.

The little girl got to her bare feet and hugged the panda close to her chest. Then she hesitantly stepped over to him.

"Th-Thank you…" She whispered.

"No problem, kid." Shizuo mumbled, moving out the way so she could leave the room first.

But then…_it happened_.

Shizuo looked up, seeing the roof caving in towards them. He only had enough time to shove the little girl out of the room before being crushed by the oncoming debris.

He felt no pain.

He didn't feel anything.

All he saw was darkness.

When he opened his eyes he was standing in a cemetery, standing before someone's grave.

He felt so shocked and confused and had no idea what he was doing there. He had no idea how he got there. He had no memory of anything _before_ any of this.

"What the hell…?" He muttered in perplexity, looking around.

It was raining and it appeared to be a very gloomy day.

Something didn't feel right to the blond haired man.

Something was very wrong.

Suddenly, he saw his little brother, Kasuka Heiwajima approaching from afar, that emotionless look still on his face.

"Kasuka…?" Shizuo whispered, extremely confused. He took a small step towards him. "Kasuka? What's going on here?" He asked him.

However, his little brother did not respond. He didn't even look at him.

Kasuka stood before the grave that Shizuo stood next to, staring down at it with solemn eyes.

Shizuo stared at him for a long moment before opening his mouth to speak again, "Kasu-

He was cut off by his brother letting out a huge sigh and collapsing to his knees suddenly before the gravestone, getting soaked by the rain.

"Kasuka…?" Shizuo whispered in alarm, worry quickly filling him.

"Brother…" Kasuka whispered, his voice filled with sorrow. Shizuo watched as Kasuka reached over and delicately ran his fingers along the gravestone. Shizuo was shocked at how sad his brother sounded and why this was happening.

"Kasuka, what's going on?" Shizuo questioned him, getting down beside his younger brother. "What's wrong? Tell me what's happening, damn it!" He was starting to get scared and a little frustrated.

"Brother…I'm so sorry for not being there for you…I'm sorry for not seeing you as often. I…I was too busy with work…and…and…" Kasuka had been speaking but was now choking up.

Shizuo was really shocked to see tears filling his brother's eyes.

"Kasuka, what's wrong?! Why aren't you answering me?!" Shizuo demanded to know, getting on his knees right beside his brother, staring at his face intently. He was really scared and worried now.

He did not get an answer as Kasuka bowed his head, keeping his hand on the gravestone before him, his tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing in with the rain.

Shizuo froze completely and slowly turned his head to the side to get a better look at the gravestone.

What he saw took his breath away completely.

**R.I.P**

**SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA**

**THE STRONGEST MAN OF IKEBUKURO, A BROTHER AND A FRIEND**

**MAY HE REST IN PEACE**

_His name_ was on the gravestone!

"What the hell is this…? What the hell…? This can't be true! This…this can't be true…no…" Shizuo placed a hand over his chest, trying to find a logical explanation for this.

Then he _remembered_…

The building, the little girl, him shoving the little girl out of the way, the oncoming debris, his body being crushed…

_His body being crushed…_

…_his death._

Now Shizuo finally understood why this was happening and why he was there. He understood why Kasuka was there as well.

Immediately, Shizuo felt an overwhelming sadness fill his entire being and he gazed at his little brother remorsefully.

"I'm sorry…!" Kasuka shouted suddenly, startling Shizuo badly, causing the strong man to jump a little.

"Kasuka…I'm right here…I'm right here…" Shizuo whispered sorrowfully as his brother began to sob ruefully. He reached out towards him, but wasn't surprised to see his own hands pass through his brother's body.

He was a ghost.

He watched as his brother reached down and grasped the wet soil below him, sorrow crawling around his face. Then Kasuka looked up towards the cloudy, dark sky, the rain still coming down hard and mercilessly.

Kasuka then started to calm down, lifting his hands from the soil. Then he ran his soil covered hands through his wet hair, still looking up at the sky.

"Brother…" He spoke, his voice soft.

"Yes?" Shizuo whispered even though he knew that his brother could not hear him. Tears began to appear in Shizuo's own eyes and his chest tightened painfully.

His brother got to his feet shakily, his head bowed a little. Then he spoke again, his voice broken, "If I should die this very moment…I wouldn't fear…"

"W-Why…?" Shizuo choked out as the tears rolled down his cheeks, watching his sad brother.

But then Kasuka turned away, giving him his back.

He started wending away slowly.

However, Shizuo was able to hear his last words,

"_Because I'd get to see you in the next life…." _

Shizuo watched him walk away from him. He really didn't want Kasuka to go, he wanted him to know that he was actually there, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't stop him from leaving.

He turned towards his gravestone. He reached over and tried to touch it, but his fingers passed through it like it was a hologram of some sort.

He swallowed hard and looked up towards the sky, contemplating his little brother's last words.

"In the next life…?" He whispered.

He stood there for a very long moment before shoving his hands into his pockets, turning away from his gravestone.

Then he began wending away from it, away from everything.

Soon…he disappeared from sight.


End file.
